rickandmortyfandomcom-20200223-history
Doofus Jerry
Jerry Smith, or more commonly known as , was an alternative version of Jerry from Dimension J19ζ7 where he is a successful businessman. Personality Unlike most other of his counterparts, this Jerry was cruel, sadistic, ruthless, selfish, greedy, violent and psychopathic. He conquered his Earth and became the richest and most successful man there, but with no sympathy or regard towards others. He is a power-hungry man who is unable to accept rejection, beating his version Jerry up when he refused his offer to trade lives. Once he heard of multiple dimensions, he jumped at the idea of conquering the entire multiverse. he doesn't seem to have fallen in love prior to meeting Beth, seeing as was no woman named Beth Sanchez was born in his own dimension. He is also really good at fighting, beating Rick and Morty with ease, and even taking down a hired thug in a backalley. He also possesses a vast knowledge of weapons and technology, recognizing all the weapons and gear he saw at the Citadel of Ricks during his trial. He is also very resourceful, quickly entering the Genetic Restructurer to make himself poisonous to Ricks, thereby defeating all of them. Biography and Doofus Rick]] In Rick and Morty Issue 21, Jerry Smith stole Rick's Portal gun and traveled to Dimension J19ζ7 to meet Doofus Rick. They went to Percy Puss Land, a cat-themed amusement park, which Doofus Jerry owned. When he saw the Jerry from an alternate dimension on his surveillance camera, he had both Jerry and Doofus Rick brought to his office. He showed Jerry how much he had achieved (even being the definition of "Success" in the dictionary) and how he was the richest man on Earth. When he accidentally heard Doofus Rick mention interdimensional travel, he offered to trade his successful life to Jerry in exchange for his interdimensional technology. When Jerry refused the offer, he was punched in the face. Doofus Jerry forced Doofus Rick, at gunpoint, to open a portal to Jerry's homeworld. as first sight]] Once Doofus Jerry had entered Jerry's dimension, he saw Beth and instantly fell in love with her. He managed to charm both Beth and Summer, but Morty didn't fall for it; recognizing him as a fraud even before they met. Doofus Jerry threatened to kill Beth and Summer in their sleep if Morty said anything, so he turned to Rick for help. Rick turned out to be useless against Doofus Jerry, who beat him up and declared himself superior to Rick. and Doofus Jerry fighting in giant robots]] In Rick and Morty Issue 22 Rick told Morty how he had since tried several times to kill Doofus Jerry, but to no success. He showed Morty his last attempt, the Neutrino Bomb he had made earlier (in the Pilot episode), but Morty would not let him. Doofus Jerry then walked in and revealed that he had already disarmed the bomb. Both Rick and Morty tried punching Doofus Jerry, but he avoided them every time. Later that day he was apprehended by a group of Rick sent by the Council of Ricks and brought to the Citadel of Ricks. Once all the Rick learned that Jerry was a Doofus Jerry, they started ridiculing Rick for losing to him. Because all the Ricks underestimated him, they allowed Doofus Jerry to enter the Genetic Restructurer, which he used to turn the pheromones expelled from his body poisonous to all Rick. He managed to kill several Ricks this way before taking the a seat at the Council of Ricks and declaring himself the Master of the Ricks. In Rick and Morty Issue 23, Doofus Jerry had taken over the whole Citadel of Ricks and was at this point surrounded with Beths from different dimensions. He had also forced the Ricks to build a gigantic golden statue of himself at the middle of the Citadel and ordered them all to address him as the "Miggity Miggity Miggity Mack", and shooting them should they fail to do so. He still desired the first Beth he saw, but the Ricks were unable to locate Rick. When the Smith family, plus Doofus Rick, flew to the Citadel in their giant robot, Doofus Jerry entered his own giant robot; the golden statue of himself from earlier. They had a short fight until Doofus Jerry's robot ripped the head off of Rick's robot (containing Rick, the Smiths and Doofus Rick) and threw it into the Citadel. Doofus Jerry hurried to the wreckage and offered Beth to be his queen and rule the multiverse with him. She blatantly denied this offer, which resulted in Doofus Jerry pulling a gun on Beth and Summer. Jerry tried to save them, but was easily overpowered by Doofus Jerry. As he was about to kill the Smiths, the portal juice Doofus Rick had made (so he and Jerry could return to Jerry's dimension after Doofus Jerry stole their portal gun) opened a new portal, through which a gigantic worm exited and killed Doofus Jerry. Rick disintegrated the worm and the Council was then in his debt. Trivia * His last words were Dang it. * He is from the same dimension as Doofus Rick. * He ruled his dimension's Earth before going switching universes with Jerry. * Judging by the way dimensions work, it is likely that another Doofus Jerry is still out there. * This version of Jerry is proof that if Jerry had never married Beth, he would have been cruel and sadistic rather than stupid and weak. Site navigation Category:Jerrys Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Comic Characters